


Self Defense

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [354]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Martial Arts, Pre series, Self Defense, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Jess wants to join a self defense class. Sam feels weird there, but he's not going to not go with her.





	

It’s Jess’ idea. She’s still pretty freaked out by the almost-mugging last month. And, as upsetting as it is to Sam, she’s right when she says he won’t always be there to stop it. He offers to go with her, so they end up at a community center on a Wednesday evening.

The place is crowded with people milling about. Most of them look like beginners, although some have uniforms and belts. The instructor chats with them all before the class starts, and Sam admits he has a bit of prior practice. Jess snorts and tells the instructor that Sam took down a mugger a month ago without even breaking a sweat. The man raises an eyebrow at Sam.

He shrugs. “My dad,” he says. “Ex-marine. Kinda…raised us like a bootcamp. Learned some things.”

He seems to accept that and offers to move Sam to a more advanced class, but Sam shoots him down. He’s here for Jess. Anyways, his father had always gone for force over style, and learning some specific technique may be worthwhile.

It’s weird, to go in with beginners, but not bad. Sure, Sam knows how to throw and block a punch, and he knows how to make a proper stance to keep himself on his feet. Jess picks up the basics fast, and Sam spends a lot of time watching her and the other students.

When it comes time to spar, he refuses and sits out, even as it’s obviously introductory, obviously slow as molasses. The instructor lets him go, but Jess seems to be worried.

“I’m alright,” he assures he, gesturing for her to join the others. “Just gonna sit this out, though.”

He doesn’t want to fight, not when he knows what John trained them to do. It doesn’t matter if he didn’t train them to fight humans. Humans break easier than monsters, anyways.

He watches Jess though as she slowly grasps the basics, and makes a mental note to show her some things when they get home. Blocking is all well and good there, and maybe what she should do inside a classroom, but there’s no reason not to grab the opponents arm, pull them off balance, maybe into another move, maybe just onto their face. She’s hear to learn self-defense, and he can certainly teach her a little bit of dirty fighting on the side.

The lesson is only an hour and a half–John’s lessons never ended that quickly, often felt like they’d never end at all, to be honest–so it seems too quick when they start to gather up their stuff and leave. The instructor smiles at them on their way out, and Jess waves before slipping her hand into Sam’s.

“Good?” she asks, and Sam nods. “Come back next week?” she asks.

Sam kisses her cheek. “Of course,” he promises.

A class is…weird. He doesn’t belong in that classroom, not really. John Winchester made sure of that, that his boys couldn’t learn to fight in healthy, controlled ways. But for Jess, so she can have that opportunity, of course he’ll go back, next week and every week after.


End file.
